I'm Standing Under the Ed
by Dustbunny3
Summary: [One-shot][EdEddy] Future fic. Ed finds a familiar object of interest to share with the others, Edd beats a hasty retreat and Eddy wishes he'd stayed in bed. Well, mostly.


A/N: Set some years in the future with the Eds all living together. Can be read as shippy or just Ed being Ed and Eddy playing along. I think it works better assuming some kind of established relationship, but that's me. I wouldn't normally do a mistletoe fic at this time of the year, but when the initial idea occurred to me, my thoughts basically went, "No, absolutely not, no Christmas stuff, IT'S JULY! … Wait…" and, eventually, this happened.

.

Eddy was just dragging himself into the kitchen, awake enough to know he had to get ready for work but not yet awake enough to remember what job he actually had to get ready for, when he heard the commotion. It wasn't much of a commotion– some shifting of what sounded like something heavy, a happy shout from Ed, a not so happy shout from Double Dee, what might have been a tussle– but it was definitely a commotion. It was too early for commotion. Double Dee had passed him in the hall minutes ago, only just finishing up his own morning routine, that's how early it was.

Grumbling, Eddy grabbed the coffee pot– still mostly full, nice– and blew over the top of it as he trudged back out to investigate. If he could just drink it while it was hot and he was half awake, he could probably stand to keep it down black. He'd just raised the pot to his lips when Double Dee went scuttling by him in such a hurry that his elbow almost caught Eddy in the face.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear," Double Dee was chanting, which didn't say much at all. His surroundings apparently caught up to him about five paces past Eddy and he made a messy u-turn to go back, grab the coffee pot from Eddy's hand and power walk it back to its place in the kitchen while scolding, "Not from the pot, Eddy, it's unsanitary and burn hazard." He was back on his way without a glance, grabbing his briefcase at the door and rushing out, this time chanting, "Not again, not again, not again."

"Not again" was about as helpful as "oh, dear," considering everything they'd all gotten up to and especially considering it was Double Dee. It probably wasn't dangerous, at least, if Double Dee had left him and Ed to fend for themselves. Eddy rubbed his fists into his eyes, groaning; to his annoyance, he found that his curiosity was waking him up. At this rate, he was going to have to bother to actually doctor his coffee before he could drink it.

"Hey, Ed," he called around a yawn, "what– ah!"

Ed had appeared at Eddy's side without warning or preamble. How he managed to do that when he normally made so much noise– and enjoyed making so much noise– was a mystery yet to be solved. The mystery of the morning commotion, on the other hand, was wrapped up as Eddy followed Ed's raised arm to the hand he was holding over Eddy's head. Or, rather, to the sprig of mistletoe he was holding in his hand over Eddy's head. A sort of humming giggle made it past Ed's puckered lips as he leaned down close.

The bowling alley, Eddy remembered in his sudden burst of wakefulness; he had to get ready to go in and open up the bowling alley today. That meant he didn't actually have to be out of bed for another hour, and now he was too awake to go back to sleep _and_ he was going to have to actually prepare his coffee, great.

Even more annoyed than he would have been already, given the circumstances, Eddy planted his palm on Ed's face and shoved him away.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said, "not this again. Where did you even find that?"

"It was in a box in the back of my closet, Eddy," Ed said by way of explanation, a hint of a plea in his voice as he held the mistletoe steady over Eddy's head.

Waving it off like he would a fly, Eddy turned back for the kitchen and said, "Well, put it back there. Or throw it out or something. Burn it, maybe, I don't care. It's not Christmas, it's not even almost Christmas and I'm not putting up with this again."

"But, Eddy–"

"But nothing," Eddy interrupted, waving his arms over his head just to be sure that the mistletoe was gone. He could hardly believe that Double Dee had up and run off on him without even a warning. "Now get that stuff out of my face or I won't make you any breakfast."

Of course, saying that meant that Eddy then had to fix breakfast for Ed as well as himself, but whatever. At least Ed appreciated his omelettes. Eddy went back to his grumbling as he set about pulling out enough to feed both of them, ignoring the big, watery eyes and wibbly lip pointed his way from where Ed stood in the doorway as if he'd been abandoned there. Ugh, it was too early for this. Why was Ed even awake? Had he slept at all, or just spent the whole night alternating between watching bad movies, working on his latest project and finding ways to ruin Eddy's morning?

Eddy was just dragging his footstool over to the stove when he saw Ed perk up from the corner of his eye. He looked over, suspicious, to find Ed rushing up to him and making little happy dance sorts of movements as he went, "oh, oh, oh," like some kind of really excited monkey. Eddy didn't have time to demand an explanation before Ed was holding the sprig of mistletoe over his own head while declaring a triumphant, "boing!"

"If that's supposed to mean you have an idea– hey!"

Eddy found himself sitting in Ed's hand, lifted up so that his head almost touched the ceiling. From his perch, he glared down at Ed's upturned and grinning face. "Ed, you dolt– what gives?"

Rather than explain himself, Ed grinned wider, batted his eyelashes and said, in blatantly falsely swooning tones, "Gosh, Eddy, you sure are tall this morning!"

A beat. Another beat. The mistletoe was given an emphatic wiggle where it was held over Ed's head. Ed's smile never wavered and he kept eye contact even as he tipped his head coyly to one side and chuckled in a weirdly demure way. It was almost sorta kinda just a little cute.

Eddy sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes to the (very close) ceiling as if seeking answers. "I tell ya, the things I put up with in this house…"

Still, he couldn't bite back a grin of his own before he leaned down towards Ed, lips puckered.

.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
